With continuous development of electronic technologies, functions of user equipment are increasingly diverse, for example, screen capturing. When screen capturing is performed on user equipment, a screen capture picture includes all content in an application interface. However, sometimes a user does not want some information in the application interface to be included in the screen capture picture, for example, when a user interface of Yu′E Bao is captured, the user does not want balance information and account information to be included in a screen capture picture. At present, a manner of removing information in a screen capture picture is mainly as follows: capturing all content in an application interface first, and then editing a screen capture picture by using picture-editing software to remove some information in the screen capture picture.
In the foregoing manner, because the user needs to operate manually to remove information in the screen capture picture by using picture-editing software, screen capturing efficiency is reduced. In addition, because the picture-editing software needs to be used, screen capturing flexibility is reduced.